thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree
'Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree '''is the ninth episode of the fifteenth season. It is also the second episode of Thomas' Christmas Tales, and aired on Christmas Day with two other episodes. Plot It was two days before Christmas and all the engines were getting ready for the annual carol party at Tidmouth Station. The final adjustments were being made. "I am sending you Thomas to collect our Christmas tree. It is waiting at Barrow-in-Furness," the Fat Controller told Thomas. "Yes, Sir." "Be careful." "Such a choice," said James. "To send young Thomas all the way to the Mainland," Henry continued. "Is a terrible choice," finished Gordon. The three big Main Line engines were jealous, but a bit worried. Henry, Gordon, Donald, Douglas, Norman, and Delete were gathered in the Sheds the next day. "Thomas has been snowed in," the Fat Controller announced. "His crew is fine, but many telephone lines are down, and we have not been able to make contact." "At least two of us would have to go and hunt for Thomas and our Christmas tree," Delete pointed out. "Leave it to yon Donal' and I," Douglas said. "You might want to check with Paxton too," Norman told the Scottish Twins. "He saw the little blue tank engine approximately eighty-four minutes before he was 'snowed in'." "We'll do so." "Take care," Gordon advised. "We'll try to keep in contact as long as our radio telephones work," Henry said. "So yon Pax, where did ye see Thomas, ye yon lad?" Douglas asked the young 08. "Well, it was at Vicarstown. He was taking on water, but headed on soon." He paused for a moment. "Last time was around Kellsthorpe Road, I believe near the old Kirk Ronan Branch," he finished. "At least he's on the Main Line," Douglas' Driver pointed out. "Thanks, Paxton." "Oh, and take care. Its no fun to get stuck in the snow," Paxton called out. "Don't worry, we're experts," Douglas replied. Then, they chuffed bravely into the snowy Main Line. Finally, they reached a blockade bigger than the rest. "Hush! I can hear something," Donald implied. "Probably the wind," Douglas answered. "No, listen!" "Och! It's Thomas! Come on, the poor wee engine must be frozen to the frames in there!" Thomas's Driver and Fireman came aboard James and Edward who came from the other direction. "What a relief. We've more help than we thought," Donald's Driver sighed. Douglas and James' snowploughs were removed so that Donald and Douglas pulling, and James and Edward pushing they helped get Thomas clear of the snow. Then, the cavalcade set off towards Tidmouth. "They're here! They're here!" Dodger shouted. "Not so loud," David advised. "Oh! The steam engines! Their marvellous works," Diesel sighed enviously. "Good tidings to everyone!" the Diesels shouted. The Christmas tree was quickly set up, and decorated. Then, came a whirling sound everyone knew. "Harold," Percy and Toby whispered. It was Harold, bringing the best surprise of all - Father Christmas! The party was a great success. "Merry Christmas Percy! Merry Christmas to all of you!" Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas *Delete *Dodger *David *Diesel *Paxton *Norman *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (non-speaking role) *Harold (non-speaking role) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Mr. and Mrs. Kyndley (cameos) Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Vicarstown (flashback) *Barrow-in-Furness (mentioned) Trivia *This episode is based on the story of the same name released in 1986 by Christopher Awdry. *This episode formed part of Thomas' Christmas Tales and aired along with a re-airing of Thomas' Christmas Party (which had aired the day before) and a rewrite of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure on Christmas Day 2013. *The story does take place in 1986, and because it is a rewrite, many characters (notably Dodger, Diesel 10, 'Arry and Bert) appear. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales